


From Aventuria to Thedas

by Drake86



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Drakensang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood, Child Abuse, Children, Crossover, Cullen talking too much, Drakensang - Freeform, Even the existence!, F/F, F/M, I don't know, Knows the plot, M/M, Mage dwarf, Modern Girl in Thedas, Now she is a he!, Pedophilia, Rape, Slow Burn, and memories!, angry Josephine!, complicated magic, erashing spells, killing pedophills without mercy, magic has her own will, powerfull spells, reincarnated, will he change it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake86/pseuds/Drake86
Summary: Reincarnated into Drakensang world then dragged by an unknown person into Thedas. What will do Inquisition with a dwarf who can do magic? Let's see!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Adventure begin

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Bioware or Schmidt Spiel & Freizeit GmbH and Droemer Knaur Verlag beside mine character.

My name is Jane or better said was. Now my name is Dhurear. It was forty years ago when I got reincarnated. Before this life, I was twenty years old student of medicine, but the freaking terrorist attack ended my life. Now I’m a dwarf, and male and I have magic, yes magic. At first, it was ridiculous for me thought that dwarf could do magic, but after I found out where I reincarnated, I understood. Drakensang the river of time, then the dark eye. Everything happened according to the plot but some things I changed. I saved Ardo, Fayris and Jaakon life. It wasn’t easy, but it was done. There were battles, friendship but no love. I mean family love, but I didn’t fall for anyone. I’m the geomancer and adventurer; my mind was much more precise in this life that I even remembered what I did when I was two years old in my past life. It was nice to remember because I loved my family in that life. I had an older brother and younger sister. My parents gave us everything, love, money for our education and experience. Unfortunately, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and died. But after this many years of being sad, I found peace.

**_Present-day Some cave in Elven Forest year 1024_ **

_-So this is that cave? I will look around. You can go. I will call through magic if something isn’t right._ \- the elven elder nodded with a smile and left the cave. I went deeper into the cave and saw something odd. A mirror, big mirror.

- _Hmm, where I saw that kind of mirror_.- I closed my eyes and thought.

- _Nope, no there, this won’t do, this too… Oh!-_ But it not possible? This worlds won’t connect in any way, so how is this possible. The one thought what was left was an Eluvian from Dragon Age. I went in front of the mirror and touched it. It shone with light, but at the same time, there was and a small earthquake. It wasn’t anything new or scary. This is something when you are a dwarf; you are more composed than the other races. It ended quickly, but it blocked the exit from the chamber. I sighed.

_-Can this day be any worse!?-_ I screamed. Then I took a deep breath and relaxed. I was about to contact the elves when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then something dragged me into a mirror.


	2. Our Character

He is a geomancer.

Spells:

**Aerofugo Vacuum**

_The magician creates a vacuum in the form of a ball, within whose effective range all air is removed. All creatures within the valid range suffer suffocation effects and run the risk of being stunned._

**Analytica Arcana**

_The magician analyses the influence matrix of a magical object and is thus able to identify it._

**Attribute Restoration**

**Attributio Agility**

**Attributio Charisma**

**Attributio Cleverness**

**Attributio Constitution**

**Attributio Courage**

**Attributio Dexterity**

**Attributio Intuition**

**Attributio Strength**

_**Each of Attributio** : The magician calls for mystical aid from the astral plane to an increase a different attribute. _

**Balm of Healing:**

_This powerful spell heals all the spell target's wounds and injuries._

**Light in the Darkness:**

_The magician uses his or her astral power to capture ambient light and bind it into a mobile, light-blue sphere._

**Lightning Find You!**

_The magician confuses his or her opponent with a wild lightning storm, dramatically reducing his or her combat mobility for a short period of time._

**Ignifaxus Burst of Flame**

_A stream of elemental force shoots from the spell-casters hands. A lance of fire and light hits the targeted opponent._

**Ignisphaero Fireball**

_The magician creates a mighty fireball and hurls it at his or her opponent._

**Iron Rust Rot**

_The magician focuses his or her powers to render his or her opponent's metallic weapons brittle and jagged it._

**Calm Body, Calm Spirit**

_The spell target falls into a deep, refreshing sleep, from which he or she will awake, recovered from his or her wounds, in a short time._

**Clarum Purum**

_All toxic substances in the target's bloodstream are magically dissipated, thereby halting the poisoning process._

**Corpofrigo Cold Shock**

_This spell suddenly removes all the warmth from the target's body, lowering his or her combat ability to move._

**Culminatio Ball of Lightning**

_The spell-caster channels a vicious lightning storm between his or her hands. He or she then forms it into a blazing ball of lightning and hurls it at his or her adversary._

**Paralysis Stiff as Stone**

_The magician turns his or her opponent to stone for a certain period of time._

**Plumbumbarm Heavy Arm**

_This spell has a debilitating effect on the caster's adversary. Their run speed and strength are reduced._

**Psychic Focus**

_The magician uses this spell to increase the target's self-confidence and the integrity of his or her physical aura, thereby increasing their resistance to magic._

**Elemental Minion**

_The caster summons a fire elemental, which assists him loyally in battle. This powerful intervention enables the whole of the surrounding area to merge with the elemental plane for a short time._

**Elfenword Silkenspeech**

_This spell prevents the victim from analyzing the spell-caster's statements too closely._

**Eye of Eagle, Ear of Lynx**

The target's entire perceptive faculty is increased to such an extent that all Perception Tests are made easier.

**Fandango of Fireflies**

_Tiny dancing sparks in every colour of the rainbow surround the target, distracting potential opponents and making it difficult for them to score a direct hit._

**Fastness of Body**

_The spell-caster receives a skin of steel, which increases his or her natural armour rating._

**Foramen Foraminor**

_The spell harnesses arcane powers to open locked chests and locks._

**See True and Pure**

_The target can identify with the feelings and mood of his or her opponent._

**Sleep of a Thousand Sheep**

_This spell places a creature into a deep sleep, from which he or she will immediately awake when attacked._

**Master of Animals**

_This spell is used to calm aggressive animals and render them docile._

**Meek You Be**

_This spell allays an animal's aggression, placing it into a temporary lethargic state and discouraging further attacks._

**Move as the Lightning**

_This spell enables the spell target to greatly increase his or her movement speed for a short period of time. The target's movements become fluid and graceful but appear slightly blurred to outside observers._

**The power of Nature**

_The spell heals all team members._

**The power of the Earth**

_The mage summons rocks coming out of the ground, dealing damage in a small area. If the victims of the spell don't have enough Strength they collapse._

**Iron Body**

_The Geomancer creates a barrier around himself that deals damage to those approaching him and can overthrow them._

**Earth protection**

_The spell provides all team members with resistance to arson, poisoning and overthrow._

**Sumu Body**

_The spell does a great deal of damage to the enemy, but at the same time, it also deals a wound to the geomancer._

**Shield of Sumu**

_The spell increases the armour value of all team members._


	3. Mother Giselle

- _Uhh, where am I?-_ I got up, and I am in a bed? But where am I? I looked around and then spotted black women who were doing something with some herbs. She was in some strange attire which I never saw in Aventuria. It looked at first that she was a priest, so I got up from the bed and went to her, and when I was behind her, I cleared my throat.

 _-Whaaa!! Oh, you awake! Thanks to the maker!-_ She looked familiar; her face was not young but not too old; she was at least in her forties. Kind and green dark eyes. She looked a little pale and tired. I smiled and nodded my head.

- _Yes, thank you for your hospitality, my lady. My name is Dhurear. Can you tell me where am I right now?-_ I needed answers. If my suspicions are correct, then there is a chance that I can’t go back to Aventuria. She blinked two times, then smiled.

- _It’s no problem, Dhurear. My name is Giselle, the mother of the Chantry. You are now in the crossroads, nearly Redcliffe village. Some farmers found you in an abandoned house and took you here. You looked in pain, so I gave you the elfroot potion when you were unconscious._ \- I nodded at her reply. I crossed my arms and thought.

The first thing which I need to know if there is an Inquisition here already. Or better to ask what year is it and who is the Hero of Ferelden and on what kind of World state I am. I need to figure it out. I opened my eyes and looked at Chantry Mother.

 _-My lady what I will say can be a shock for you so better let’s sit.-_ She nodded, and we both sat at the small table. I started to talk. I told her I came from another land and that I, a dwarf, am a mage. It was shocking for her that I was from another nation, but when I said about mage thing, her jaw was on the floor. I asked some things, apparently explosion at the Conclave was yesterday, so there wasn’t any Herald yet. The heroes, yes heroes Ferelden was Sally Cousland and Alex Amell. That was new and interesting. I asked about Champion, and fortunately, there was only one. Garret Hawke the warrior, but there were some rumours that he was a mage as well. Sally Cousland was the queen of Ferelden, Amell took place for Eamon, so he was regent. The Commander of Grey Wardens right now was Nathaniel Howe, because Amell resigned and Cousland couldn’t for many reasons. And I asked if wardens from Vigil’s Keep disappeared and she said that they are still there, but there are rumours that the ones from Orlesian went missing.

- _I understand. Thank you for answering the questions mother. Maybe this is sudden, but there must be many injuries people right_?-

 _-Yes, there was many already because of fight templars and mages, but now because of rifts, there is more.-_ She sighed from exhaustion and shook her head. She hadn’t slept for days.

 _-I can be of help. I from my country was one of the best healers so if you need assistance, I’m in._ – Her eyes widened at my statement, but then she smiled again.

- _It would be a great aid and honour to get help from someone from across the sea. I will take you to them now if you want._ – I nodded, but then I recalled something.

 _-My lady could tell me where my attire is? Going in pyjama would be strange don’t you think?-_ She looked at me, and we both laughed. She pointed to the wardrobe and then left to let me change. I quickly changed into mine geomancer robe, took my staff and shield. When I wanted to go, I heard the cry for help. Thus I immediately run outside. Mother was beside the door.

 _-It’s templars and mages! They again try to take control of crossroads!-_ I nodded in understanding and told her to go inside. When the door closed, I grinned.

- _Time for fun!-_ And I run to help villagers. 


	4. Healing time

The fight ended quickly with mine interference. There were ten dead templars and eight mages with four fighters supporters. I was going to clean mine rob when something hit me. I looked on the left, and there was one last Templar, yet alive. He probably hit me with smite; however, I only stiffened for a few seconds.

Then I send in his way a Ball of Lightning. He immediately collapsed and died... Why they die this easy? My magic must be here really unique then.

- _It’s safe guys! You can go out!-_ I called out to the villagers who were hiding in their houses. After some minutes they went outside. Then I saw injured elf women, so I immediately went to her. I kneeled beside her and cast checking condition spell.

- _What… what is this?-_ She asked in a croaked voice. I reassured her with a smile, still looking for damaged parts of her body.

- _It was checking spell. I need to know what injures you have to help you. Tell me, what hurts you beside stomach and arm?_ \- I asked, and in the meantime, I was looking through my magical bag for a health potion.

- _I have a small headache, but after something like this, it’s rather normal_.- She grinned, but I sighed.

 _-It’s not right. You could have a concussion, now drink this dear and let me work with those wounds_. – She drank a small potion bottle. The flavour was surprisingly sweet for her. I first time drink health potion when I was travelling with Ardo and others. Nobody knew, but the taste was similar to the peach juice. Peach didn’t exist in Aventuria, so it was logical than something must have its taste. The headache stopped immediately, and pain in her stomach stopped as well. I, in the meantime, healed her left injured arm. Again strange phenomenon. The potion worked much better than in my land, the same for magic. It isn’t even scar, like she was never injured. I need to look for answers in fade then. I said to myself and stood up.

 _-Better my lady? No pain? You can walk normally?-_ I asked her questions. She stood up and said that she feels even better than before. I smiled and asked her to help me with gathering weapons from our dead attackers; she nodded and started going from body to body and was picking swords, daggers, staffs, etc. I turned around and went to the villagers. The older men walked to me, took my hands in his and with tears in his eyes thanked me for helping them. I smiled, and we talked for at least two hours. We decided that I will be in command of the healers. They took to the place where the injuries people were. The sight was terrifying. There were at least thirty people there; some of them didn’t have hand or leg. One was even blind when I watched through them. To work!

- _We need water to wash hands before we even touch the patients; someone needs to bring alcohol for infected injuries. We will need as well cloths in case of unexpected bleedings and bandages. Let’s do it, people!-_ The sisters and volunteers nodded and went for these things. Giselle and one of the younger volunteers stayed with me. After a few minutes, others brought the things which I asked for. Then we went from patient to patient. We were working late in the evening.


	5. Fade and Solas

We helped all patients if I wasn’t here at least half of them would have died. The corpse was burned outside the walls, though there was still a noticeable smell of burned meat in the air. Now was late evening, I sat down by the campfire on the west side of the crossroads. Everyone went sleep beside a few guards; at least it was what I had thought.

 _-Hey_ \- I heard the voice and turned around my head to the right. It was the elf women who I helped after the attack. I took the closer look at her. Her hair was brown and short, and her eyes light blue. She looked like she was in her twenties. In her hands, she held two caps; I sensed with my dwarf nose that it was some green tea.

 _-Hello. Please sit, there is plenty of space_.- She nodded and sat beside me, then gave me a cup. I sipped a little, and I can say it is good.

 _-It’s good. Thank you_ \- Her cheeks went red and I chuckled.

 _-So could you tell me your name? Mine is Dhurear_.- I said and waited for her replay. She cleared her throat and smiled. I didn’t saw more beautiful smile yet… Wait did I?!- Her face went all red, and my cheeks were red too. After a few seconds, she talked.

 _-My name is Nelly. A pleasure_.- she said, and we shook our hands.

- _You are dwarf… right?-_ This was a surprising start of a conversation.

 _-Yes, and yes I’m mage as well as you saw earlier.-_ I said, and took another sip.

 _-Sorry, it’s just… unbelievable to see a dwarf to cast, but it’s a pleasant surprise. You saved many people out there.-_ I blinked and smiled under my beard. We talked yet for another half of the hour, mostly about stars. When I looked at the night sky, I didn’t saw any constellation similar to the ones in Aventuria. The sky was different; the stars were different; also, magic felt a little different. She invited me to her tent because she wanted me to rest, and I agreed. I didn’t say anything that in my magic bag there are two magic tents with furniture inside. I took my bedroll from the pocket and went to sleep. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes, I found myself in the Fade. I was back in my body from Earth. It was strange at first but I quickly adjusted. There was a big space around me, so I thought about The Library of Congress. It was my favourite place to study or to read books. After a few seconds, the biggest library in the Earth was on my doorsteps. I went up the stairs and went inside—the smell of the books, some people around and felling of peace.

 _-It was a long time… Let’s look around_.-I said and went where books about magic were. There wasn’t much, but it brings memories back. Some fantasy books and ones about magic rituals. People from Earth surprisingly wasn’t mistaken about them. It worked, but the magic must first be used and on Earth wasn’t any. 

The next day I will need to look into the fade to look for the answers. Sighing I put the book back where it was, but when I turned around to leave the section of fantasy books, I spotted someone who shouldn’t be here. He stood and watched me, so I narrowed eyes at him.

- _What do you want pride?-_ I asked, and elf flinched, but after a few seconds, he went closer.

 _-I have questions. Who are you, what is this library and why do I feel ancient magic from you?-_ Ah, so it seems he was watching me from the beginning. Typical.

 _-I don’t need to answer these questions, and I say once and for all. Not your freaking business._ His eyes darkened, and he started gathering magic in his hands. I sighed again.

- _You choose these option Solas so don’t be angry_.- I smirked, and library around us disappeared, there was darkness around us. Then from behind me came to life a shadow of the women. She had long hair and bright eyes, but you couldn’t say how her face looks exactly. Solas paled because of pressure which was giving the women.

 _-What… what is this thing_.- Solas said and took a few steps back. He knew that in the current state, he couldn’t do anything. He was trying to wake up but couldn’t for some reason. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes again at him.

 _-It is a warning. Don’t trespass my dreams again without my permission old wolf_. – I said and from the witch of Envy came out unseen hands and hit the elf. It made him disappear immediately from my dream.

- _I think that will be enough-_ I said and stretched my hands. The library came to life once more.

Solas POV

I woke up from the dream immediately all sweaty. I felt that my stomach hurt so I looked at and was shocked. It was all bruised, it shouldn’t be possible. I need to send my spies to find about that woman. I said and looked right at the man with mine anchor in hand. I sighed and started working on the mark once more.


	6. War room meeting

**Two weeks later, Haven-War room**

_-So what is today meeting about?-_ asked Mark Trevelyan. He was training swordsmanship under Cullen and Cassandra eye last two weeks. Today meeting was surprising for the rest of them because Leliana was the who called it.

 _-It must have happened something unexpectedly that you called us in such a hurry. Let's find out. Leliana?-_ Josephine gestured to her with her feather and paper, ready to note everything that was said. The Spymaster nodded and took from her pocket a letter and put in on war table. Next patted it twice and then they all saw the head of one of Leliana people who magically appeared in front of them. Everyone beside Leliana eyes went wide, and Cullen paled.

 _-It's working, yes? Oh, all right understand, I will find you later went I created this "magical message"—Sister Leliana, Advisors and Herald, Harding here. So let's start what we found here. Apparently…_ \- The message was long for next half of hour. There Harding explained what is going on Crossroads and around there. They were shocked that the situation on crossroads is not that dire like it was two weeks ago. Harding explained as well about a dwarf who can do magic, and that he is from another land which is outside Thedas. At they were all distressed about him but when she explained that the apostate mages joined the forces of Inquisition in the crossroads and are learning from the mysterious dwarf who calls himself Geomancer, not apostate or circle mage they were intrigued. Cullen still was thinking by then it could be a demon in disguise. The templars with inquisition soldiers help were wiped out in their camp because they didn't even listen to them. Harding added that she is a witness and isn't bluffing about it because she already talked with the dwarf who was friendly but still cautious around them. She explained as well that the protective runes which he put around the village are mighty. They protect mages from demons and bad dreams. From the day she had been there, she was sleeping peacefully and even had dreams which shouldn't be possible because she is a dwarf. Then again, it was explained by her that in the outlander land, the dwarves dreamed naturally and could use magic if wanted. The runes protect people when they sleep from bad things. So magic worked that not having dreams is wrong, so it unlocked the possibility for them (dwarves) to dream in the crossroads. Some were shocked, and some just exited these parts of the camp not to dream. And finally, the magic he used was potent. The broken bones quick could return to their place, burned skin return to the original colour, and major bleeding stopped in mere of seconds. She explained there some other things and that the orphans in there call him papa dwarf. And at the end of the message, she said that he has some gift of foresight. She didn't exactly understand it, but she is working on learning more about this, and finally, the last words of the message made Culled take a few steps back and pale even more.

 ** _-He is immune to the smite_**.- And the head of Harding disappeared. After that Leliana tapped the letter three times and it burned in blue fire. There weren't even ashes left. Then there was a heavy silence in the room, the Josephine was trembling, Cullen looked as if he was going to faint, Herald mount was hanging open, Cassandra cursed, and Leliana had a mask on her face, but inside she was afraid. After a few minutes of silence, the Spymaster broke it.

- _It's not over, I'm afraid. Here are letters for each of you. If you want to see all it tap two times, if only for you tap it once and finally to burn it tap it three times_.- She said and gave each of them a letter which was still not opened.

- _Let's decide it together. How do we do this?-_ Asked Josephine with a sigh, then put her things on the war table.

 _-I think it better to do this together. We trust each other. Nobody will talk it outside this room-_ asked Trevelyan. Cullen looked less pale and nodded at Herald statement. Joined him Josephine and Leliana and at last Cassandra.

 _-So who first?-_ asked Cullen who didn't want to be the one. Leliana smiled and took out her letter, put it on the table and taped it twice. Then in blue light showed up the head of the mysterious dwarf, the one who called himself a geomancer. 

_-Welcome Sister Leliana, Right Hand of the Divine, Champion of Redcliffe, Hero of the fifth Blight and Spymaster of the Inquisition. My name is Dhurear. I'm coming from a land called Aventuria. I know it must be a shocking revelation for you, but I'm from a peaceful nation also there wasn't war, at least when I was there two weeks ago. I have some information's about things which could be helpful for you so after you hear this message, read the stuff on the other paper. I know you don't trust and I would be shocked if you did. Now I will give you the information that will change a little the flow of Inquisition and your fate. You know the Butler. He will kill the Farrier because he will find out of him being the spy. Catch him and find out who he is working for but don't kill him. If the thing I know didn't happen yet, you could change it. And here a small present from me my lady_.- In front of Spymaster showed up two daggers from not know the material and a few white flowers which Leliana recognised immediately. She took the blades and hid them under her cloak. Then she took flowers and looked at the face who smiling at her, as he knew how much joy they will give her. Then his head disappeared and one of two letters burned in blue fire, the other one Spymaster hide in her cloak as well still holding the flowers like some real treasure.

Everyone had blank faces. Next was Cassandra who went to the table, put her letter there and tapped it twice.

 _-Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast. I'm sorry for this I always wanted to say this.-_ The dwarf said with a smirk, and everyone in the room chuckled beside Cassandra who used her disgusted noise. Then his features went serious _\- First my lady take the condolences from my heart, the loss of your beloved must have struck you, so I have a small present for you._ – In front of the left hand showed up a little picture of smiling her, Avexis and Regalyan. She started to tremble and had already tears in her eyes. The dwarf had a sad smile on his face, but soon enough, he continued.

 _-In the other letter are information's regarding the lost seekers, I think you will be able to save many of them thanks to that, including Daniel. I know that you don't want to do this, but grieve, cry, scream or even hit something. May the father be with you Cassandra-_ And his head disappeared. Cassandra couldn't bear this anymore and went to her knees, crying hard and screaming. The Leliana was first at her side and took her in a big hug, soon enough Josephine joined with tears in her own eyes. Cullen went to her and put his hand on her shoulder; Herald was quietly crying watching this scene in front of him. After an hour, Cassandra was somehow calmed down. She was still in grief, and finally, she let loose her emotions which were burning for the last two weeks in her. The next person who taped her letter was Josephine.

 _-Josephine Montilyet hello. I think you are already looking for things in your mind how to welcome the outlander here, but I tell you to don't. I'm an adventurer, so I don't have rituals and etiquette of some sort. The thing which I have for is regarding your family, apparently_ …- and Dhurear explained the situation regarding House response and how this situation could be done. The Ambassador made notes about this; she was really in thanks to the mage dwarf. The next person was Cullen, who was somehow calm but afraid at the same time.

\- _Cullen Rutherford, I assume you are afraid of magic because of what happened in Circle of Ferelden when the blight was and what happened in Kirkwall. I know the events of these days still hunts you so I have something that will help you._ – In front of Commander showed up two potions. One was green, and another was red.

- _These are the potions. I would like you to drink the green one first. This one will cleanse your system from remnants of lyrium. The red one heals your body from a desire to taking lyrium and stop your headaches and other symptoms. Ah and finally. Write to your sister! She is worried about you!-_ And the message for him ended and he hides the potions in his pocked.

The last man was Trevelyan. Trembling, he went to the table and tapped his letter twice.

 _-Hello Herald. I heard that you are a young man. I know that you have a big responsibility right now but remember. You are not alone, and you won't be alone. You have amazing people around you who will protect you with their all heart. I can't wait to meet you in person. I will be waiting in the Crossroads with Mother Gisselle. Aha before I forget here is the sword which I used went was younger. I think you will need it more now than me. It enchanted with some spell. Take care young lad!-_ And he disappeared. They spent a few hours in a war room and decided to go Hinterlands the next day.


	7. Herald talk to Mother Gisselle and Dhurear meet a dragon

**POV Herald team**

They were walking a little over a week, but finally, they arrived at Hinterlands. In their journey, they encountered some bandits who they took care of. But when they arrived at Hinterlands surprised them that it was mostly peaceful, there wasn’t any fight between mages and templars. When they arrived at Inquisition camp, they met with a smiling dwarf who was waiting for them.

 _-Hello! You must be a herald. They say that you were young, but I didn’t know you were that young.-_ She cleared her throat and continued. 

_-I’m Harding, but you should already know because of the message_.- She said with a smirk, and they shook hands.

- _Mark Trevelyan. It’s a pleasure_.- He said with a bright smile and made her blush. But after a few seconds, she went serious.

- _As you know, thanks to our geomancer in the crossroad and Hinterlands there is mostly quiet. Beside some bandits and rifts which you need to close._ -She explained but Cassandra asked one thing.

- _Our?-_ The seeker asked, apparently the rest were confused as well. The dwarf smirked and explained.

 _-Yes, ours. Just four days ago he officially joined the Inquisition. Now he’s the head of healers in the crossroads. Thanks to him many ours people survived, the same for farmers_.- She added and waited for another question.

 _-Where is he now? I assume he is with mother Gisselle?-_ asked herald and got an amusing smile from Harding.

 _-Probably or he went to look for the dragon as he said in the morning_. – They all palled.

- _Dragon?!-_ asked Solas and Varric in unison.

- _Yes, apparently in his lands dragons talked. We told him our couldn’t, but either way, he wanted to look for it himself. There is also a women elf who is with him all the time. It’s cute; I say because I think she has a crush on him. Ah, and there is one more thing. With mere days, she had become talented archer and rogue. This has something to do with Dhurear magic. More details, you will know from the Chantry Mother or him. And don’t worry he won’t bite!-_ She gave her goodbyes and left the camp.

- _So dragon, yes?-_ asked Herald and looked at his companions.

 _-And I thought Seeker would be a pain in the ass._ \- Said Varric with smirk what made Cassandra use her disgusted noise and Solas to chuckle. Soon enough, they left a camp.

A road to the crossroads took them a few minutes, but when they entered it, something happened. Some aura lighted around them but soon enough disappeared.

- _What was that?-_ asked, shocked Trevelyan. He wasn’t a mage, but he felt how much magic was that it wasn’t a small amount. Solas was a little shocked.

_-I believe we activated ward. And I could add the powerful one.-_

- _This must be ward what was Harding talking about_.- Added Cassandra, the rest of them nodded.

- _Let’s find mother Gisselle.-_ Said Mark and they went further to the crossroads. After they entered crossroads, they were met with the captain of inquisition forces there. He explained that the Geomancer went with elf where the dragon was, and so he gave them a map from dwarf where was every rift was. Then he showed where Chantry Mother was. Gisselle was reading a book to the kids who were orphaned. When she noticed a group of armoured people, she immediately knew this was them. She closed the book and said to children to play.

- _Mother Gisselle_.- Said the Mark.

- _And you must be the herald of Andraste. You have a vast burden child. But maybe this is what our world needs right now. If elders cannot do anything about this then perhaps you can.-_

- _I didn’t want It mother. But let’s go back to the topic. How can you help us?-_ She smiled and gestured to her house. They all went in.

_-I will make a list of mothers of the Chantry to Haven. Sister Leliana will know what to with it.-_

- _But how this will help us? How the list of them could help us?-_ She smiled and patted boy in the shoulder.

- _Their advantage is only when they are thinking together. Plant the seed of uncertainty. Let them be hesitant. Then they will not be unanimous. This will be enough._ -she sighed _\- I think It’s better if you head where sir Dhurear is. I think he would be fine by himself but just in case. Then I will pack and go to Haven. May the Maker guide you child_.- and so she went to the other room to prepare to leave the hinterlands.

- _Let’s go guys. I need to meet this dwarf.-_ And they left the crossroads and went north where geomancer was supposed to be.

**POV Dhurear**

- _So we are going to try to talk to a dragon? Just that?-_ Nelly asked me with a pale expression. I chuckled.

 _-Yes, oh we are at the place!-_ We went through the inquisition camp and went where smaller dragons were. When they spotted us quickly run in our way, but when felt my smell, they stopped and looked at us. Just then I heard a voice in my head.

 _-Champion, come with me. Mother will want to talk with you_.- Oh, what a surprise. They are much more intelligent than in-game. I nodded and took Nell hand and went deeper into the alley. After a few minutes, we found themselves in a more significant, more opened area. The similarity to the game was substantial, but there were more ruins of wood constructions. Just then in front of us land Fereldan Frostback. She was big but not more significant than the ones in Aventuria.

- _Champion of Aventuria. Father told us you could show up one day. What can I do for you?-_ Oh, so she's a polite one. I cleared my throat and stepped closer.

 _-Hello, my lady dragon. I want to talk about people who you killed. I assume some of them were from Cartel, but there were innocent ones too. Can I somehow convince you to stop you and your children from killing innocents?-_ Dragon head showed up in front of me, but there was also a nod from her.

 _-I tell you. I would not kill them if it were not my children here. They were slavers among them as well, so I killed them. But yes you can help champion. I want to go and see the world, and I think most of it I will see when I go with you. Please use your blessing and again reconnect me with ancient magic.-_ This I could do. Simple request. I nodded to her and put my hand on her head, then closed my eyes.

- _In the name of Umbracor, the father of all dragons I give you might of the race which you had lost millennia’s ago. The magic dance, your life is immortal, and your real appearance may show up!-_

Then we together said.- _LET IT BE!-_ And from us, magic came to life. The amount of this would kill the normal man, but I with blessing was fine. The bright light surrounded dragon. And after a few seconds in place of a massive dragon stood a woman who was smiling.

- _Thank you, champion. Oh, I think we shocked your friend a little too much.-_ I turned around and saw that Nell fainted. I chuckled and then heard other voices in some bushes.

- _Who is there?!-_ and then from it left bald elf, a dwarf with chest hair, dark-haired women warrior and some young teen.

 _-I think we will meet at the camp but so be it. Cassandra, Varric, Solas and Herald. Superior to finally meet you.-_ They still had weapons in their hands.

- _It will be long day.-_ I murmured


	8. Talk with Herald

We returned to the crossroads soon enough. Lady dragon had in her arms, Nell. I said the Herald party to wait and with dragon entered my tent. I pointed out where to put our shocked elf, so dragon lady put her in the guest room. After a few minutes, I left the tent and called for others. The look on their face was priceless. Even Dread Wolf was shocked. I smirked and sat down in sofa beside a lady dragon in a mini living room. The rest immediately walked after me and put down their weapons besides their seats. Varric sat on a huge chair which was similar to the one in a tavern in Kirkwall, Cass sat on a similar one and Solas with Herald opposite of me on another sofa.

_-So let me officially introduce myself. My name is Dhurear, I’m geomancer as you already now. I’m from the land called Aventuria which is a long way from here, I’m came to this land by some artefact which is called Eluvian. It’s an elven device which helps to go from one place to another. I was pulled here by an unknown person but I have my suspicion who could this be. I just need time to confirm it. For now just it. The rest I will explain with your council. Questions?-_ I looked at each of them but the first was Solas who asked.

_-Can you tell us where your magic comes from? And why it feels so old?-_ Ohhh, wolfy is curious but okay I can answer that. Hehehe.

- _My magic comes from two places normally. But here, in Thedas only from one. The first one is from nature. The magic from my homeland has magic everywhere and in everyone. But it depends on the person if he wishes to unlock, learn and use it. And the second source is my soul. Now, do you feel this?-_ I focused my mana in my palm. I looked at each of them but only Cassandra and Solas jaw dropped.

- _What? Something wrong guys?-_ asked Trevelyan. Solas recovered first and answered.

_-It’s amazing. This amount of magic in his palm only could destroy the city like Denerim. I only saw in the memories in fade that ancient elves had this kind of magic but he… he easily surpass them-_ ohhhhh wolfy. So I’m an obstacle for you? How sad.

_-And to answer why my magic feels ancient t’s because of the blessing which father of all dragons gave me. Now that the blessing is part of me so It’s fell just like him, at least in part. Another question?-_ I looked again at each of them and stopped at Cass who nodded. I smiled and gestured to her to speak.

_-I have a question about the dragon. Because she is the dragon, right? If so how is this possible that she looks like human right now?_ –

- _I think it will be better if I answer that question seeker_.-Spoke the lady dragon in gently tone.

- _I think as well it will be better. I in the meantime go and prepare some drinks. I will be in the kitchen.- I_ said and left four of them.

- _So first let me introduce myself. My full title is The Gentle Edirilth but in short and please call me Edi. First thing you should know that all the dragons had been immortal millennia’s ago before the veil was created. We were respectful and honour race. We were let’s say in partnership with elves but their leaders had plans to start a war with us but they didn’t know that if it would happen they would be met with a quick and painful death. But one of their leaders the Dread Wolf to stop enslaving his people and to stop the war with us the dragons created a veil_.- She looked at Cassandra with understanding look.- _I’m sorry to say this to you but there are many things which Chantry was wrong about Cassandra_.- She nodded.- _When the veil was created in years without possibility to connect with magic our race lost the_ _possibility to change the shape, using magic and even to speak and think. We were like animals. But then our new dwarf came here. When he was close I could at least to speak and think again, the same for my children. And I can reassure you that they won’t attack any of the villagers, farmers and soldiers. Only the ones who are corrupted by red lyrium or the ones who attack them.-_ Cass nodded in understanding, she even smiled. But then the next question asked Solas.

_-But what is exactly Dhurear to you? I fell some kind of connection between you two when he used his blessing.-_ Edi sighed. – _My life is his and mine his, if he will die I will die, etc. I didn’t know it would be like this, the answer showed up when magic was done. I think he knew but he did it either way. Sh... He is just like this, kind soul and helps others. Ah and Cassandra you don’t need to hold back to me. I know you killed others dragons and I don’t blame you. They were only beasts, nothing more_.- The seeker nodded in understanding. Varric was all the scribing something on paper and Solas didn’t show any emotion.

_-I have it! Some tea for you Varric and Cassandra, juice for Solas and you Mark and Edi my special wine. I don’t give it to anyone so try it!-_ I said with a smile, each of them took it and took a sip. I heard ohh, mm etc. So they like it.

_-So what can you tell about yourself, Mark? Tell me some of your life. In exchange, I will tell something as well._ \- I said and took a small sip of my favourite wine. The kid smiled and started talking about his family, brothers, sisters and life in the circle. We talked till late evening and I showed them their room in my tent.

Each of them quickly went to sleep, even Solas. The Edi went to the same bedroom where Nell was, and I went to my room to sleep. I wanted this night look where could be Eluvian which transported me here.


	9. Quests and red lyrium

I didn’t find anything in the fade, the one who brought me here destroyed everything which could give me answers. I took a big breath and let it go, at least for now.

So we did many things in the next three weeks. Denet joined inquisition with his horses, we cleared that and stronghold from bandits and cartel. The guards' turrets were built, all rifts in the hinterlands were closed, the druffaloo returned to his owner and cult is helping the refugees and collecting information’s. The husband of the women elf survived thanks to my magic, we killed the templars who put in the fire the house in which were mages inside. Unfortunately with this, we were too late. We gave them a small funeral. We saved the women scout and her elf mage lover, but then for the lover of Berand was too late. We took her corpse to him which he was were thankful for, he said he will contact Josephine soon enough to help the Inquisition. Mattrin was fighting with some apostate mages, we helped him and send him to his lover in the crossroads. Soon enough we heard that they joined the inquisition. Then I could see Solas slightly approves. Hyndel was still in the crossroads when I showed up so the mission with potion wasn’t needed. 

So in short many, many side quests. 

_**Present-day** _

Mark closed the rift in the north from the crossroads, this one was the last.

 _-Everyone, all right?_ \- I called to the rest of the party.

 _-I’m fine_!- Edi

 _-Me too_ -Nell

 _-I’m all right as well-_ Solas

 _-I have a few cuts from demons, but don’t worry about it!_ \- Varric answered and soon enough beside him was Edi who started healing his injures. I chuckled at that, she was like a mother to them.

- _I think I have a little bigger one._ \- Said Cass who was trying to stop the bleeding in her left arm with her right hand. I immediately went to her and healed her with balm spell. There wasn’t even scar. She thanked me with a small smile. I turned to Mark who was looking a little exhausted. I took out from mine bag stamina potion and gave him, then started working on the anchor. After a few minutes, I was done.

- _Better?-_ I asked him and he gave back empty vial.

- _Much! Thank you_.- I nodded to him and hide the vial into the bag.

- _Guys I found something!_ \- We heard Nell so we all went into her voice direction. After two minutes we found themselves in front of the cave which was protected by the barrier.

- _Ah! I remember now! Open the Vein quest!-_ I said then put my hand to my mouth. The looked at all of them who were confused beside Edi.

-Quest?- asked Varric

-It’s... never mind. I just saw this cave in my one of the dreams, so I just gave it a name! heh heh- Buy it BUYYYYY ITTTTTT!

 _-I see, so Cass could destroy the barrier?-_ Asked the Mark the sword in his hand. She nodded. After a few seconds, the barrier hit white light, then the barrier disappeared.

- _Let’s be careful guys, there is a powerful mage here._ \- They all nodded at my remark and we went inside. There were three other mages and the boss. The fight took us a few minutes. The emissary in the deep roads was more challenging than this mage – I thought.

- _Guys there is red lyrium here!_ \- Said the Varric and we rushed deeper in the cave. What we saw was a big deposit of red lyrium and dead dwarf beside it. What startled me was whispers, some were in Thedas Elvish so I didn’t understand much but some whispers were clearly understood by me.

_-Corrupted…_

_-Evanuris…_

_-Slavers…_

_-DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I stumbled a few steps back, composed myself and started to think.

_-If this a poison maybe it will work._

_-Go back guys I will try to take care of it.-_ They all went back expect Edi who was smirking.

 _-I got your back, so don’t worry!-_ She said and put her hands on my shoulders and closed her eyes. I felt that her mana connects with mine.

- _CLARUM PORUM!_ \- The spell took effect immediately and rainbow light hit the corrupted lyrium. I felt that the blight was fighting but it didn’t know I was… we were stronger.

 _-UHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!-_ Soon enough the beam of light covered all lyrium and in front of us showed one with the bright blue colour.

- _It was more exhausting than I thought. So what do you…_ \- Oho. The Cassandra's eyes were wide, same Mark and Nell, Varric was scribing something in his journal with tears in his eyes and Solas… Solas just fainted.


	10. To Haven!

The next few hours we spend in the camp, I was explaining about red lyrium and how I was able to “cure” it. When I told them that red lyrium is blighted lyrium everyone paled. Explaining that magic from where I come from can cure most of the diseases was good enough. Cassandra sent a raven with my explanation of this what happened; I put on the letter rune if there was someone who would take the message, the letter will immediately burn. I talked with Varric about red lyrium in Kirkwall and I decided to go there after we close the Breach. Solas as Solas was still shaken because of my magic cure on the red lyrium. The next day we decided to return to Haven. Now with horses, the journey to the city where the cult of dragon existed ten years ago would be quicker.

- _Hyndel now you are Chef of healers here. You are the most experienced man and mage here. You already know how to contact me if something happens. I left a map in your cabin where I pointed out where you can find herbs.-_ I smiled at elf mage who really was a great help for the past weeks around here. The number of people which was vary of magic gradually reduced.

- _Mr. Dhurear what about children? I think it would be better if they went with you to Haven. Most of them already treat you as their father._ -He said and pointed in children way who were sitting on benches near the campfire. He was right, there was a small number of people who could take care of them here. Plus I really got attached to them. Twenty children become orphans. After a minute I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back knowing what was my decision. I went to the children and asked aloud.

 _-Do you want to go with me to Haven?-_ There was a silence but after a few second there were screams of happiness, and children took me in a big group hug. Soon Herald came to us and gestured to me to come to talk in private.

 _-Go pack if you have anything. I need to talk to the Herald.-_ Children nodded and run to their cabins.

- _I know that it can be a bad thing but look. I have Edi and my magic is powerful enough to protect them._ – Mark was just smiling at me.

 _-I don’t worry about it. I worry about how we transport them, and no on dragon back.-_ I chuckled and turned around. I took my staff in hand pointed on space before us.

\- _Via onerariis_ \- In front of us showed up the blue portal with many runes around it. And from it come to life unicorn who pulled the cart which was protected by many spells. I turned around and saw that Mark jaw dropped. I grinned at that.

- _You know? I'm stopping being surprised! I will tell the rest that we ready to move.-_ And so he left me behind and I laughed aloud. Soon enough Edi came to me.

- _Edi can you ride with the children? I would be at ease with it._ \- She smiled and nodded. After fifteen minutes children went back and went to the cart with Edi. Besides I, Cass, Solas, Varric and Mark ride on horses. I say my goodbyes to people and we start our journey. The journey back to Haven took us five days. It would take four but we found on our way three rifts which needed to be sealed. In the way, Cassandra became more opened to me and blushed always when children called her aunt Cassandra. Solas was more composed and talked with me about the magic theories and other magic things. He was more opened because he knew that I won’t tell anyone about him. Varric is loved by children, his stories become a great time for them. Edi was helping mostly with cooking and let’s say she could be Master Chef on Earth. She talked with us how exactly dragons lived millennia’s ago. Even told a romantic story between dragon and elf. Cassandra loved it and asked Edi if she had more. So the journey was mostly peaceful. When we were close to Haven I used my spell Eye of Eagle, Ear of Lynx on myself and already saw that the advisers were waiting for us at gates.

- _It will be an interesting conversation_ \- I murmured to myself.


	11. Meeting Part 1

That was quick welcome. We quickly went to the chantry building, expect Edi who was taking care of children. When we went to war room I saw the same table which was in the game and map of Orlesian and Ferelden. There were a few smaller maps which were laying in the big ones. The maps were much more detailed than the ones in the game, but I could already recognize a few places there. There was already a few counters which had small flags which belonged to the spymaster, Commander and Ambassador of Inquisition. The one thing on the map took my attention. The question mark on the sea beside Denerim with a pointer in the open sea and my name above it. It means that Leliana must have already looking for any information regarding me and found nothing. The three of them took their place across the table and Herald stood beside me. I smiled at three of them.

_-It pleasure to meet you in flesh Leliana, Cullen and Josephine-_ I said and gave a small bow. They did the same. Leliana cleared her throat.

- _As you probably figured already, I looked through nearly every country of Thedas and found nothing about you. Could tell us exactly about your land my lord?-_ She asked without emotion in her voice and her eyes were piercing me. She didn’t know that I already know local “games” and nobility talks. Adding my encounters in Aventuria.

- _It will be easier to show you.-_ I took out from my magical bag a map of the continent.

- _Oh my…-_ Whispered Josephine after she looked at the map.

Everyone stared at Ambassador _. –What happened Jose?-_ asked Leliana with confusion.

- _Please wait for a moment_.- said Josephine and went out of the war room. There was a silence which I broke talking about the regions which Leliana noted. When Cullen asked about magic in my land I wanted to answer but the Josephine returned with some kind of old suitcase. She put it on the table and crest on it startled me.

- _Marskan…_ -I said to myself but the rest must have heard it too because they turned their heads to me.

- _My family found it nearly twenty years ago. It’s protected with some kind of magic. Neither templars, mages were able to open it._ -She explained.

- _Of course not. Thedas doesn’t have that kind of magic.-_ I went in front of the table and touched the suitcase. I felt it immediately, the similarity of magic, older magic. I added my mana to the suitcase and then it shined with bright light. I knew these runes. There was mostly protection from water, fire and drowning. Just then we heard a click. The suitcase was open. I opened it and saw some things. A blue dagger with a red aura. It was enchanted with strengthening spell. I put it next to the suitcase. There were a few clothes inside, hairpin and journal. I took it out and opened on the last written sheet. I cleared my throat and started to speak.

**_The year 1014 Day 12 of Hesinde (Eight months of the year) The island of Marskan_ **

_The experiment went very bad. The explosion took half of the island, many people died because of it, and the people who survived are looking for me because they found out that it was me. I won’t be able to escape the island. I need to escape this realm. May the gods have mercy on my soul._

_The Duke of Marskan, Alber Nazerow._

Josephine gasped, Leliana had the same face but even she flinched, and Cullen and Herald went pale.

- _Y-you want to say that the half of this island went underwater_?- asked Josephine in shocked matter pointing on the island on the map.

_-Yes, add to this more than fourteen thousand people dead including children.-_ I looked at the Cullen who gave me a scary face- _Don’t worry Commander it wasn’t magic which destroyed the island, but a powerful explosion. After this, there was a meeting between lords of each land and everyone agreed to don’t continue research of the duke. As you found this suitcase Jose it means that there must be more things in the sea near Antivia._

_-What about the duke? Doesn’t this mean he here somewhere in Thedas?_ –asked the spymaster. I chuckled at that.

_-No, because his spell worked indeed on his equipment but some magic runes were wrong so, in time when spell ended, it killed him_. –The three of them sighed in relief.

_-So let’s resume the meeting, shall we? Ah and Leliana I will give notes in week time about many things from my land so don't worry.-_ The four of them nodded and took the suitcase into my magic bag.


	12. Meeting Part 2

_-Do you have a map of Haven?-_ I asked advisors.

_-Of course.-_ answered Commander and went to some drawer in the room's corner. He took out a map of haven and put it on the table. I looked and sighed. At least three times bigger than the game showed it. It looked much more similar to the Haven from Origin than Inquisition.

_-Can you show me where are healers are?-_ Cullen nodded and patted the upper left corner of the map. Beside Adan's hunt, there were five others around it. Cullen explained than one of the left was where injured people were, and beside it was Sola's hunt. Some things won’t change, I added in my mind. The rest belonged to mages and elves. I turned to Herald.

_-Mark did you found some notes…. Here? And gave them to Adan_?- I asked him patting right lower corner of the map. He smiled and nodded. All right, so this side quest is done.

_-Did someone took this house?-_ I asked Josephine.

_-No, mostly because the house is in really bad shape because some stones from the breach hit it. It was a miracle that the notes which found by Herald were intact.-_ answered ambassador. I smiled mysteriously. Me being here is impossible, and another change that most of the house got destroyed but notes intact? Maybe there is a God up there, who knows.

_-Then I would love to take this house. A little magic and it will be like new.-_ I said and saw then that Josephine noted something nodding her head, the rest of them agreed as well.

_-I will go to the hospital and put some wards, powerful ones which will make injured people recover much faster. Then I will go and repair hut. There are orphans in Haven?-_ I asked, then looked on pale faces of advisors. OH oh…

_-How much?-_ I asked in a soft tone.

- _There are only four living orphans. The rest died at the Conclave_. –Answered Leliana without emotions but even I could see the sadness in her eyes. I sighed.

_-I will take them, I will make the hut twice a size than it was before. And here_ -I pointed at the area around the cabin- _I will grab every elfroot around here and take them to Adan. Oh! And I will put a spell on them and make the interpreters live much longer, thanks to that we will have big stock. And finally, we need an evacuation plan._

_-Evacuation plan? I can assure you, nobody…-_ I made him stop with my hand.

- _Commander, Haven doesn’t have a chance against the army. We need to prepare even if only in case… -_ I turned to Leliana- _Leliana under Haven are tunnels as you know, there is Summer path? Or something like this. Talk to mister ass, he will know where is it. The rest which knew about it died at the Conclave. Ah, and what about a spy?-_

Leliana smiled.

_-You were correct. Empress Celene is very interested in our organisation_. –Josephine paled.

_-Em…Empress!? I need to send some letters. And not in a positive kind. Excuse me.-_

_-I don’t want her as my enemy!-_ Everyone nodded in agreement. 

_-So… end of the meeting?-_ And then everyone nodded one more time.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks went by. Josephine was taking care of the meeting with the Chantry Mothers, almost everything was ready. Leliana was sending her spies to the city. Cullen was training the soldiers, and I took care of the ones who were injured and teaching mages my healing magic which was much better than theirs. Ah and thanks to my potions he looked like a new man. Edi was gladly taking care of children and she was gathering with them elfroot from around our cabin. I used my magic as geomancer in the ground and thanks to that each day we had a new amount of elfroots showed up. There are even three royal elfroots. 

And the cabin which I with Edi and little magic repaired was now twice of the size of the last one. Inside I put the wards which protected children from demons and unwanted attention. There were three floors excluding the basement. A week ago Nell showed up with some supplies from Crossroads. She is living with us now, and children started to like her. Maxwell was training with Cullen and Cassandra, even some of Leliana agents started to teach him how to use a bow.

Some chantry mothers tried to take some children and gave them to some nobles. I stopped them and because of that chantry sisters started to dislike me beside Mother Giselle. 

Harrit created a new armour for Herald and Cassandra. And I in the meantime made new weapons for them.

And Solas... Solas started spending time with me. We talked about the fade, spirits, magical theories and exchanged notes. He was more... at ease. Sometimes I didn’t know if it was a mask or his real expression. 

Today was the last meeting before we depart to Val Royal. I decided to tell them about the Envy demon and that I plan to kill it in the Orlais capitol. Ah, and each time we have the war meetings I cast a spell that nobody can eye drop at us. Josephine even asked me to put on her documents some protective spells that nobody was able to read beside her and people for which documents were meant for. It means much more work for Solas because even if he knows how the spell work, only the caster was able to rewrite the spell. So that what happened for the last two weeks.

* * *

It was a little past 1 p.m.I was sitting in a chair beside a fireplace reading Sola's theories about spirits and demons. It’s very interesting ones. Much more than the smuts which Cassandra reads. Sorry, Cass! I still like you thought. Edi, Nell and some children were playing in ludo at the table. Children started to like the game, I had already started creating another one. When I hummed while reading. Other children were studying, reading or gathering elfroot. Just when I was about read the next page I heard knock at the door.

_ -I got it!- _ I heard Nell and put down the book.

After a few seconds, Nell came to me and told me that the war meeting is in twenty minutes. I nodded, went to the wardrobe and put out my clean robes. And when I went to the ground floor. Nell was already waiting for me at the door with my staff. She had light armour from varghest scales and little lyrium plus some enchantments from me.

- _You ready Dhurear?-_ She asked me with a smile and gave my staff. I smiled at her.

_ -Yup! We going out! _ \- I called out to the Edi and children and each of them said see you later, be careful pap! or something similar. This meeting will be long but it will be probably for the better. I smiled last time to the kids and we went to the chantry.


	14. Preparations for Val Royeaux

Nell stayed outside the war room staying at the door to be sure nobody was trying to eavesdrop on us. I told her that I used magic to do that but she was stubborn. I went inside and saw everyone was already there. Leliana put some of her counters on Kirkwall, Josephine was looking on the map of Haven with Cullen and they were talking probably about defences. Maxwell was talking with Cassandra. He was sometimes looking to the upper part of the map which was probably Ostwick. I went to the table and everyone greeted me.

_ -Hello Dhu! _ \- It was my new nickname from Maxwell. 

_ -Welcome sir Dhurear. _ \- As always polite Josephine 

_ -Welcome _ \- Cullen said in much less tired voice.

_ -Good afternoon.- _ Cassandra

Leliana only just nodded at me with a smile.

_ -Hello to you all. So let’s start the meeting. _ -Everyone nodded, Cullen put the map of Haven back to the drawer, while Josephine changed her pages.

_ -So how is an escape route from Haven? Roderic was able to help? _ \- asked Maxwell. 

_ -Roderick is an ass but I don’t think he would hide this information, Max. Leliana and Jose are very... convincing- _ I said and heard Josephine giggle and Cullen coughing in amusement. Leliana gave an only mysterious smile and it was she who answered.

_ -Yes, Roderick wasn’t hard to convince. As we talking now the supplies are already gathered in there. Later I will take you there to cast the spell to prevent the rooting of the food as you all always do in the inn. _ \- I chuckled and nodded simply at her statement. I knew by now that Flissa is giving information about me to Leliana. I wasn’t angry it’s normal especially if it’s about me. Next was speaking Jose.

\- _I in the meantime hired some people mostly elves and three mages just in case if something happened as you suggested to clean the tunnels and block the ones which are dangerous and in the risk of collapsing. The elves have as well warm uniforms._

_ -How much it will take to everything be in place?-  _ I asked and Josephine turned a few pages on her board then smiled.

- _Give or take from two to three weeks._ – All right it was very good information but something just in case.

- _That’s great. But I need to tell you something, guys. After they will be done with I would like to talk with them and erase their memories with magic. I know this look, Cullen! I will just simply erase their memories about the tunnel. We know already our enemies put spies in inquisition but we don’t know how many are there. I assume at least a few of them are elves. Some humans too maybe even mages, templars. That’s why you can never be too careful, at least for now. Later it will be easier. At least I hope so._ \- Cullen and Cass sighed but they knew I was right. When I look at Leliana I know she already making plans to look for spies. Josephine was fortunately all right maybe because of my magic on her letters. I was very worried about Maxwell because he put his hands on his face.

_ -Yes, I know there is much to do and be careful of things, but I didn’t think it would be this much.  _ – I patted his back and smiled to reassure him. 

- _I know, so what now? What info you have?-_ Maxwell asked looking at me. I cleared my throat. 

- _Jose how is going preparations for meeting with chantry mothers?-_ She smiled.

_ -Everything is ready. The ship is ready and the meeting date is settled for two weeks from now. – _ Okay, it’s plenty enough time to prepare for envy demon. 

- _Okay, so here goes...,-_ I told them about envy demon and templars order including red lyrium. Then I told about the lord seeker Lucius and his plan with the cult and experimenting on other seekers. It ended Cullen going out to vomit, Cassandra going from red to white face, Jose to going as white as possible, to Leliana to start to having fun with one of her knives and mumbling something about templar order and Max eyes going wide and mouth wide open. It took me half of the hour to make everyone to calm down at least a little. 

_ -We need to do something! If we don’t act now seekers will be wiped out!- _ Said Cassandra hit the table with her fist.

_ -The same we can say about the templars, they are being deceived and to think they could go so low to take... Maker. _ \- said Cullen while shaking his head with disgust. 

_ -It exactly shows us how templars are in need to be kept in check. The order probably in his lowest right and taking the red lyrium... We need to go ask for help rebelled mages. It’s the only way. _ \- Said Leliana in a neutral tone. 

_ -Leliana! We can’t leave them! If we don’t do something the templar order will stop exist! And everyone will become...! _ – Cullen again went white when he remembered what I explained about variations of the mutations. 

_ -Enough! We need to all calm down!- _ And so the room becomes silent. Then Maxwell turned to me.

- _What do you suggest Dhu?_ \- I cleared my throat once more.

_ -I already send a spy to a place where the seekers are being gathered. The cult and Lucius shouldn’t be able to sense him. – _

_ -How so?- _ asked Leliana.

- _He is just too powerful being for them. If you want I can contact him right and he can take care of the cult but I would advise to do it after meeting in the capitol_. –

_ -Why?! _ \- asked angry Cassandra. This time it was Maxwell who answered the question.

_ -We don’t want to get envy attention on seekers, it will sense immediately if something would happen to Lucius, right?- _ I nodded at Max remark. Cassandra gave a big sight.

_ -I understand, first envy then seekers yes?- _ I nodded my head to her.

_ -We will need a plan, the people which gather in place need to escape before the fight will start. We can’t have victims in civilians. It would make us lost power which we hold right now. – _ Jose is right. Leliana cleared her throat and we turned in her way.

-I will send more people which will take spots on the balconies around the square. Or do you have others who will help if something additional happen?- Leliana asked me and I smiled at her. 

-Madame de Fer and Red Jenny. The first one would send us a message for a banquet after the talk with mothers, and Red Jenny who name is Sera would send us a message with an arrow but I want to be done with it more quickly. Jose would you be able to contact madam Vivienne and tell her to be on one of the balconies when the meeting will be held?-

_ -Of course, if she is already interested in us, then why now show her what is Inquisition capable of?- _ Jose answered smirking, which was unusual. But good for us. Before I could ask Leliana to contact Sera she already answered.

_ \- Don’t worry, I will contact her. The Jennies are easy to find if you know where to look. _ – Of course, for her this is easy. 

- _But I want you to contact one more person before we set our plan into moving.-_ Everyone looked at me and nodded which I continued. 

_ -His name is Iron Bull, he is qunari mercenary with his group... _ \- then I looked at Leliana whose face already told me that she knows about him. 

_ -So you know _ .- She smirked.

_ -Of course, I know, that’s my job. _ –

_ -So who is this...? _ \- Asked Cullen.

_ -He is Ben Hashra but obedient one. When he and his group take the job for many weeks he is telling most of his clients about it. I assume that would be the same about us?- I _ nodded at her remark.

- _I agree and already send the group for the location which he provided in storm coast. If he will be willing to show me the reports before sending them I’m fine with it. They should be here in around four days_ \- After looking at Cullen, Jose, Cass and Max face I knew that decision was already been made. But just then it hit me that she met Krem.

_ -So you met Krem? When?- _ she smiled innocently again.

- _Five days ago, and after looking at the record it will be good spend money. I will send you guy later papers about the group. It will be an interesting read.-_

_ -I can’t wait, Leliana _ .- said Cullen with a sight. Jose patted his back.

_ -So that’s all? When are we going? _ \- asked Max

_ -You have a week to prepare for travel. You will go with Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Dhurear. The journey we will be much easier now thanks to the horses.  _ – answered Josephine.

- _So meeting concluded. We have a week to prepare for the Envy demon. And to rest a little, because it will a long journey.-_ Maxwell said and I nodded at his answer. After the big talk, everyone went to the inn to eat something. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GORE, PEDOPHILIA, CHILDREN DEATH if you want to avoid description of it read after second**********

This week was good spent time… mostly. I went with Leliana to the secret passage and found out it was in the prison. You just needed to press one of the bricks on the wall and tada! We went down and I looked through the room. There was no ice probably thanks to elves and mages, I looked next on the supplies and cast spell at the room to prevent rooting of the food. Next thing which I concluded after talking with Edi and to the spirit of Wisdom (not Solas wisdom) and knowledge that I could open the portal to Aventuria. I just need an Eluvian, a working one. I knew already that many of them were destroyed or corrupted but I was sure where to find one. Skyhold, there should be at least one there. The game didn’t show but knowing that many things are different in real life. I’m sure that I will find it in a castle magic mirror. So I left the topic for a later date. Max was training hard, and thanks to it you could see muscles starting to grow from under his shirt. The next thing which I did was to melt ice from the lake. Thanks to magic I could easily feel that the lake had a least a few meters, there are many fishes too which will be helpful for Flissa. Our small hospital becomes empty thanks to my teaching and magic runes on the wall. The Iron Bull came with his companions and get friendly. He was startled went I talked to him in qun. It was a simple spell that I used from time to time. He was wary of me at first, but thanks to Herald and Varric he went around. Two days before our journey to Val Royal happened something which wakes in me a monster.

I was looking for two children who I was taking care of with Edi, Nell stayed in the house with others. I asked some people about them but nobody “saw anything”. The one which helped was one of the elves servants.

 _-I saw the boy and girl with three soldiers which went outside the gate. I wanted to go after them but nobody wanted to go with me or listen to me!-_ I nodded in understanding and started running with Edi. In meantime, I summoned one of the mine genies didn’t care for a gasp of people around us.

- _Find children!_ \- The genie nodded and titled his head, after a few seconds he pointed to the forest way. It was the first time when I was running like crazy. After a few minutes of running, we heard a voice.

 _-Help! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-_ The last word was enough for me. After the five minutes of running the scene which I saw made me still. The boy, the elven boy which was a few hours earlier alive was now dead, tied to the tree.

**********************************************

There was blood under the corpse, it was enough of that that it would fill a bath. In his left eye, there was a dagger. I heard Edi gasp as I slowly went to the corpse and touched it, it was cold. God, it was a mere ten years old child. Then I heard a voice.

 _-HELPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_ The voice was heard loudly now. After a few seconds, we found ourselves on the small cliff. Then I looked down and saw a scene which stopped all thinking. A group of Inquisition soldiers were raping a twelve years old girl. There wasn’t only three, there were at least ten of them. I couldn’t think so I titled my fingers and five of them died instantly because they were pierced by dark shadows. Edi quickly jumped down and killed two of them who was touching the girl. The last trio was tied up by my magic. I was looking blankly.

 _-How is she?-_ Edi started using magic and a small tear went down her cheek while shaking her head.

- _Her mind is broke and injures…., sweet God. We can only…-_ The word even didn’t want to go through her throat. I nodded and went to the broken girl. I smiled sadly at her.

 _-When you wake up, you will be in a better place, my child.-_ I touched her head and felt that her spirit escapes her body. Then I looked at the trio who I left alive.

********************************

- _You just don’t know who you just made an enemy with._ \- The tortures of three were done till late evening. I went through Haven gates having massacred three of the soldier in the air. With each step, I heard gasps, My maker or something similar. When I was in front of the Chantry put three of them in front of it. When some people, advisors and Herald showed up I spoke aloud. 

- _THIS WILL HAPPENED TO EVERY PERSON WHO WILL RAPE OR TRY OR KILL THE CHILDREN. BE TO QUNARI, DWARVEN, ELVEN OR HUMAN ONE. –_ I flicked my fingers and the rapists exploded. I saw Josephine fainted, Cullen went to the side to vomit, Herald paled as white as possible, even Leliana opened wide her mouth in shock.

_-Don’t bother me now, I have a funeral to prepare._ \- Full in blood I went out of Haven, the gate loudly closing behind me. 


	16. Talk about the incident

The advisers including Cassandra and Herald were waiting in the war room for Edi. After what happened in the middle of Haven they needed answers. Each of them had in hand herbal tea brewed by Solas who was now helping mages with the mess outside the chantry. After a few minutes, she showed up with a sad expression. She closed the door behind her and leaned on the wall in front of her friends. 

- _What happened? My people reported more than five corpses in the forest. What exactly-_ She was cut off by the sight which Edi was giving her. Soon enough female dragon composed herself and started explaining what happened. There were gasps, shock, anger and sadness. After Edi explained what happened there was a silence broken by Josephine sobbing. Leliana took her friend into a hug and after a few minutes calmed her down.

_ -I’m going to look into our dear recruits. If I find anything about raping a child I will eliminate them myself-  _ She was stopped by the Edi arm who shook her head. Leliana doesn’t understand so she took a few steps back where she stood earlier and crossed her arms behind her back as always she did this. 

_ -It won’t be necessary. As we speak the genies already looking in Haven people like this. All will be dead till morning. Be to nobles, recruits, merchants or chantry members-  _ Josephine went white at her statement including Cullen and Herald.

_ -You can’t kill if you don’t have---!- _ The sentence which started Cassandra was stopped by Edi once more. 

- _You don’t need them if you can see what their thoughts are. The genies won’t be seen by anyone so you don’t need to worry. And each dead person will be forgotten by their family, history, friends, lovers etc.-_

_ -You… You saying that Dhurear can erase the existence of any person if he wants?- _ asked Cullen in a shaking voice. Edi looked at him and saw fear but Dhurear told her to not lie about it so she didn’t.

_ -Yes, he can. He just needs to know the face, name and surname of the person he wants to erase. But the person who he erases can become a different person to not change the history of their families too much.  _ \- Trevelyan eyes went wide.

- _So the possible victims of theirs, what would happen to them?_ \- Edi thought for a while how to answer the question of the spymaster. After three minutes of silence, she spoke.

- _The thing which would happen to them is, you could say is random. For example, one victim who was supposed to die by his hand would be alive and well but another who was supposed to live would be dead or they all could be fine by this day. This kind of magic is really complicated. Put it simply we don’t know how would it change the lives of the people who suffered from that one man, so you could say random means anything. –_ Leliana nodded in understanding. The next question asked Maxwell. 

_ -So he could have saved the Divine if he knew about the person who destroyed the Conclave?-  _ Edi looked straight into his eyes and shook her head with sad eyes. 

_ -If he would erase the person who destroyed the conclave the world would collapse. The thing which happened was bad but put it simply it was necessary. This event was fated. It couldn't been avoided by any means. If it would not happen in the Temple of Sacred Ashes it would happen in Denerim or Orlesian Capitol. The one thing that could have been changed was only a lesser amount of dead people or person who would bear the mark would be different. Just it, so I’m sorry but no, it couldn't been prevented. – _ Cullen in meantime was drinking the next cup of the brewed tea. 

_ -So we won’t remember the people who will be erased?- _ this time it was Josephine who asked the question. Edi looked at her and nodded at her answering her question. Josephine just sighed but asked another one.

- _At which hour is the funeral?-_ Edi was taken aback. She didn’t think if any of them would show up beside maybe Herald. 

_ -Nine in the morning. If you can be in black clothes it would be great.-  _ Josephine nodded at her statement.

_ -Meeting concluded. I’m going to sleep.-  _ Josephine said and went to the doors way.

_ -You really will go to him after what we found out ?!-  _ Cullen called out in low voice. Josephine turned around and speeded her steps and slapped Cullen in the face. Cassandra gasped because it was the first time when she saw Josephine hit someone like this. The other eyes went wide, including Edi. 

_ -You have no right to say such a thing! The question is if he would erased your existence, how many mages would not been made tranquil and could been saved in Kirkwall! Meeting concluded! GOODNIGHT!- _ The door closed with a big bang. Leliana immediately went after her friend. The next was Commander who was literally running through the Chantry. Maxwell and Cassandra hot at his feet leaving Edi alone in the war room.

- _Ah…-_ Edi sighed and left the war room closing the door behind her. 

That night four people were erased from existence and two nobles become different persons. 


	17. Funeral and explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WATCH OUT! DESCRIPTION OF CHILDREN RAPE AND TORTURES. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT IT READ AFTER SECOND -------------

The funeral was the next day at nine in the morning as was said. The children adopted by me, advisers, Herald of Andraste, Cassandra, Varric, Solas and Bull and his people. Even Mother Gissele with a few people which I recognized came to gave the murdered children prayer. Edi and Nell stood at each of my sides. I looked at the faces of two children laying on the pile of wood. I cured every wound which was made. I looked around and saw that was time for my speech. Something I wanted not to say but the explanation would say why I was so angry. I turned around to gathered people.

 _-Today we sent two innocent children to a better place. They were murdered by people who were to protect others. Unfortunately, they did the opposite. I will not do something so reckless anytime soon like killing paedophiles in front of people. But I believe I need to explain myself, why reacted that way. But to do this I need to start from the… event which happened twenty years ago in my homelands._ – I looked around and saw that more people came and most of them had something black. I sighed and continued.

 _-I was searching by that time for people who were kidnapping children from the age of eight to seventeen in the north. My research ended in one of the noble houses which had not a bad reputation. I used my magic by that time to become invisible and went in a way where the smell of blood was most intense. It was behind the main building. I opened the door and went inside. What I saw good bless me to not see something like this again. I saw… I saw_ \- I started to tremble, Edi and Nell put their hands on my shoulders showing their support. I shook my head to stop the tears which slowly started coming from my eyes.

 _-I can’t just.. just see it!-_ I turned around and behind me showed up something similar to the cinema screen. It was showing what I saw there from my point of view.

\---------------------------------

The scene showed up many devices for tortures. On some, I saw children in blood. Some were without hands, eyes, some of them had even legs cut off. A few of them already was broken or dead. But a few were still alive so I quickly approached them and dispelled my invisibility. They were very scared and didn’t trust me at first. It took me a few minutes to calm them down. The next thing was for me to open the lock from the iron door. It was protected by magic but for me it was nothing. Then I heard screaming. It gave me chills to the bone. I quickly summoned two genies to protect the children. They were more than enough. I ran in the way of the voices, when I was in front of the door I swiftly destroyed the door with magic and another view made my head blank and blood turn cold. I saw a similar scene to the one in the forest in Haven but more brutal. The girl could not have been more than twelve years old. They broke her that much that she was laughing while they were raping her. Then the screen disappeared. I turned around with red eyes.

\------------------------------------

- _The people of the king told me I massacred everyone in the building, I didn’t even spare the nobles children. In the end, I destroyed the building too. They said that the only survivors were some of the children which were already taken back to their parents. Their memories were alerted to not let them remember hell. After that, the king started to investigate every noble house. There were found two similar cases in the entire kingdom and every one of them was taken care of. So now you know why I reacted that way.-_ I sighted and no long sooner the children went to me and took me in a big hug. Soon everyone from the inner circle who were already in Haven came and did the same while crying, even Cullen. Solas let his mask fell as well because his eyes were red too. A few minutes later mother Giselle said the last prayers from the chant. The pile was fired up by my magic. After half of the hour, everyone went to the tavern and was drinking for two children. While drinking my beer I remembered my father words.

 _-Remember their deaths weren’t in vain and won’t be forgotten. Because you discovered the monster den everyone are save now. And their pain won’t be forgotten, so cry because you made the world better._ \- I looked at the right and the children ghosts who were smiling and at ease.

 _-Goodbye father!-Be safe dad!_ -I nodded to them with a smile. Soon after that, they disappeared. I was certain of two things. Haven was safer and I will have a big hangover tomorrow. 

_-Bull I want to try your favourite drink!-_


End file.
